Case 79
by ZeldaNut1
Summary: This is the story of a boy called Mercy, and the paitents uprising over the Doctor. Religious themes
1. Chapter 1

Case 79: Mercy by Kristen Darby (ZeldaNut1)

As told by Eva Rae, with assistance from Benjamin Yates

Warning! This story is extremely gory and graphic, not for those under 15.

_Hello. My name is Eva Rae, and I am, well, what am I really? A journalist, sure but really, I am a survivor, living because of the actions of one called Mercy, a beautiful person who taught me what love, forgiveness and peace meant,, and most of all, the lesson of mercy. To quote him, the greatest thing a person can do is show mercy, especially to those who have harmed them. This is my account of what happened at Turner Institute, (assisted by Benjamin Yates, Mercy's right hand man) and the sacrifice of an innocent soul to a man's greed that pushed the patients of Turner Institute to the edge. In short, this is Mercy's story, through my eyes. _

_**Chapter 1: New Arrival**_

His name is Jonah Cross. From my high vantage point from my third story window, I can see he has black hair, and is wearing black slacks and suspenders. He is clutching the arm of a middle aged man, who has a black bowler hat perched atop his graying hair. He looks to be around 10, he's so….little? He's really short, and somewhat small-looking. He looks to be crying, and is pleading to the man in the bowler hat. I had heard from Barrel that we had a new arrival, but I hadn't believed him, so now I owe him my next shower shift. Damn you Barrel. Anyway, back to the new arrival. I had also heard from Barrel that Jonah was joining us because he 'sees' things. Pffft. I turn away from the barred window, wondering when my next 'session' is. Sadistic bastard. I was about to open the visor on my door and ask Jared when my next shower shift was so I could tell Barrel when I heard Jonah's voice carry to my window.

"But Papaw, please! I'm not…. I'm not crazy! I'm just different! Why are you putting me here Papaw!" he cried, his eyes widening in fear at the sight of the looming castle that was Turner Institute.

"Because you're crazy! And no son of mine is crazy!" and with that he wrenched his arm out of the boys grasp, leaving his son to walk through the gates of Turner Institute alone.

Alone.

My mind was reeling, how could a person just leave his own flesh and blood on the doorstep of such a horrid place, and not even give a backward glance?

Cruel.

I watched as he rubbed his arm roughly on his cheeks, wiping away his tears at being rejected by his own father. And then he did something that completely blew my mind. He _smiled_. Actually smiled, sure it was a watery smile, marred by his tear-stained cheeks. But it was a smile all the same. It was a smile of acceptance, embracing the fact that this would be the place where he would die, and understanding it completely. It sent shivers down my spine.

And that was the first I ever laid my eyes on Jonah Cross.


	2. AN!

Case 79 A/N!

Kay! This is the long summary I promised my oh-so-lovable readers! :

This story is about a boy called Mercy, and the patients uprising over the Doctor.

Mercy becomes everyone's unexpected symbol of hope to the defenseless patients of Turner Institute, teaching a message of mercy and forgiveness to the angry and humiliated people. But the story takes an unexpected turn when the Doctor retaliates, fatally harming their newfound leader. will Mercy's teachings of forgiveness and peace hold back the angry horde, or will one nurses actions toward Mercy cause his followers to snap, dooming the Doctor and staff to the anger of the mistreated patients?

Please please read! It's really good if I do say so myself

Although please keep in mind this is my first long story, and I'm sorry if some of it doesn't fit together. I promise if u tell me about it (comment) I'll fix it! So plz plz REVIEW! Reviews= peace and love for all humanity! (hehe Mercy's bribe) and if that don't cut it for u:

Reviews=cookies

Happy? Good.

And this story is rated M for blood, gore, violence, etc. although I'm still thinking about writing a yaoi scene between Mercy and Benjamin, because they do become a couple, so let me know later on if u want one! And do keep in mind this is a religious fic, but u don't have to believe in God or religion at all to read this fic. This also may contain images that are disturbing to some readers.

AND THIS IS A COMPLETELY ORIGIALNAL STORY! THIS IS IN NO WAY BASED OF ANYTHING, JUST CONTAINS IDEAS FOR HOHH. I AM POSING THIS ON MISC., MISC BOOKS, AND HOHH. BUT IT IS MINE!

Kay?

Kay.

And I am not posting any A/Ns on the story and will answer any questions on comments on the comments page. This is dedicated to Jo Nahmaniack (hi Jo!) and my bestie Shannon.

READ ON!

-ZeldaNut1


	3. Chapter 2

Case 79

A/N: stuff done in italics is Eva interviewing people (as a Journalist)

**Chapter 2: Meet the Cast**

"_So Benjamin, what was your first impression of Mer- I mean Jonah Cross?"_

"_Yesh Eva! We've known each other for years! And do you know how weird it is to be calling him Jonah instead of Mercy?"_

"_I know, but I am trying to be professional Benny."_

"_Trying and not succeeding."_

"_Just answer the damn question."_

"_He was broken. A broken boy with a buried past putting up a strong front."_

"_That's very…accurate."_

"_I know"_

"HAHAHAHA! What'd I say? You owe me a shower shift!" Barrel cackled to himself evilly.

"Okay fine Mr. Smart Chips, but what sector is _he_ in?"

"Ours,"

I groaned, turning away from Barrel's grinning face. The absolute last thing we need is another patient in Sector D. this is not going to go well. I whirled to face Ben, who looked amused at our predicament.

"Well?"

He was looking out our common room door, his curly red hair poking into the hallway.

"Here he comes." He said simply, stepping out of the doorway and smoothing his gray flannel shirt. We all scrambled into a straight line, trying to look as presentable as possible. He walked in a few minutes later, looking slightly pissed about something. The room was silent, him staring at us and us staring at him. Finally, my big mouth had to just go and blurt something out all on its own.

"Why do you look so pissed?"

And he just cracked up. He laughed so hard he had to hold onto the door frame. Everyone just kind of stared at him. Oh god please lords don't make him a laugher. I hate the ones that laugh like maniacs. Oh, wait, they were. He straightened up, his laughter slowly fading.

"would you believe me of I said that was the most rational thing anyone's asked me all day? And the reason I'm well, pissed, is that their making me wear this _thing_." He stared pointedly down at his knee-length white hospital gown, and the fact that more than half his creamy white legs were showing. "look how short it is!" he said, almost helplessly.

And we all just lost it. Lulu's screeching laugh rang through the air, Frankie's booming one making my ears hurt. I laughed too, having to grab onto Ben to keep myself upright. We had all went through the 'gown' stage. People 15 and under had to wear hospital gowns while 16 and up get pants or in me, Lulu, and Jeanie's case, a dress. There were only two other kids in sector D with gowns at they were Dark and Bit. He just ignored our laughter, trying to look and see if his backside was covered.

"well fine then, but I don't just what's soooooo funny about me wearing a skimpy little thing that only covers me bum," he said, a little bit of a Cockney accent leaking through. Ben stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"aw don't worry. We all go through the 'gown' stage eventually. I promise no one will look at you any different!" he chuckled. " care to meet the good lords and ladies of Sector D?"

His eyes automatically went from Benny's face to focus on us. His stare made me a little uncomfortable. His eyes were an amazing shade of navy blue, with a green tint to them. The seemed to pierce right to your soul. I shivered. What was it with this kid?

"I'm Benjamin, Benjamin Yates." He said, holding his hand out to Jonah.

"Jonah Cross, nice ta meetchya!" he said enthusiastically, shaking hands with Benny.

Now at this time I stepped forward, giving an awkward curtsy, not wanting to come off unladylike, or at least lady enough for this joint. He bowed deeply back, making me blush mightily.

"my names Eva Rae," I said shyly.

"why hello Eva."

Ben then proceeded to show off the rest of Sector D. he first pointed at Barrel, who waved shyly at Jonah who Hi'ed back. Next was Bit, who waved energetically at him, the leather restraints on his arms jingling. Jonah seemed unfazed by the restraints, but I saw his eyes narrow. He didn't like the fact Bit was In restraints. Good for him. Next came Lulu, who's hello just about shot him out of the water. Lulu was by far the, eh, strangest of us. She has this _thing _for hair. Which was why they hacked all her hair off. She just loved hair, and messed with mine a lot. So it was no surprise for us when she ran forward and almost tackled Jonah, running her hands through his silky black hair.

"ohmylordiLOVEyourhairit'ssopretty!" she gushed "mynamesLulu!"

He just stared at her, his mouth ajar.

"h-hello L-Lulu"

She screeched, throwing her arms around him, holding him embarrassingly close to her chest. Jonah stared helplessly at Ben, his eyes widened in what almost looked like fear. Ben disengaged Jonah from the girls strong grasp, murmuring an apology under his breath. Jonah nodded, smiling.

This boy really was something, to accept Lulu so readily like that.

Next was Frankie, who too hugged him but not near as violently and a lot more friendly. Jonah hugged him back, saying hello. Then came Dark, who just nodded slightly at him, his eyes glaring at him shiftily. But Jonah smiled and Hi'ed all the same

Last was Jeanie.

"hi!" the little girl said, giggling cutely

Jonah's smile seemed to get bigger. He crouched down to the 7 year old's level, smiling sweetly.

"what's your name little one?"

"mah name's Jeanie."

"nice to meet you Jeanie. My, you are very pretty!" he said, gazing at the little girl blushing before him, twirling a strand of her blood-red hair in her fingers.

"awwwwwww, youz don' mean it," "she muttered, but her smile was unmistakable.

"why of course I do!" he said in a mock-hurt tone, putting a hand over his heart.

Jeanie laughed the tinkling wind-chime laugh of hers again, and hugged Jonah.

This might….go well. 


	4. Chapter 3

Case 79

**Chapter 3: Seeing things I don't **

_I remember the first time I saw Mercy snap. None of us saw it coming. We all knew he saw things, but not that they were that…._

…_bad._

Things were great. Everyone loved Jonah, especially Dharma. Dharma was like our mother. She was the oldest person (not counting the Doctor or nurses) in the asylum. She was in her 20's, but still very, very pretty. She had skin the color of night, and long black hair. Apparently she and Jonah shared a common ailment, a thing that sounded to me like fiber-my-algae. I asked her about it one day.

"Um… Dharma?"

"Yes chile?"

"What is fiber-my-algae?

"Oh dear chile, that is wat both me andz Joey dear got. Youz spellz it F-i-b-r-o-m-y-a-l-g-i-a and its where your bones andz your skin hurts."

"So…Jonah's skin and bones both hurt? He doesn't look like he's in pain."

She laughed. "have youz eva watched him closely before? That chile in pain."

And so I started watching him. And she was right. Know that I truly looked, I noticed the little things, like the way he flinched slightly every time something touched his skin, or when he groaned as he lowered himself into a chair. And I noticed something else, too. The way his eyes flicked around, how they would stare hard at something but nothing was there. And sometimes when you would talk to him, his eyes would see something behind you, and they would widen in fear, his mouth opening in a silent scream, obviously seeing something we couldn't. I have no idea what the Doctor is thinking he's gonna do to stop the visions. I mean, he already has him doing a jig a good two times a day, and it isn't helping him any. Electroshock therapy is deffenatly not having any effect, and no one has any idea how to 'cure' him.

But then the Doctor DID get an idea, and it was bad.

He decided to do what we called the Crazy Man Sane.

We all were just in the common room when the Vixter walked in. Jonah had been reading us his bible, trying to teach us the word of God. I was slowly finding faith in the God, and Jonah had pretty much gave faith to everyone in Sector D. because of his teachings of peace and love, a lot of us had started being resistant to some of the more harsher treatments. And no, we weren't rebelling. It was just…. Forgiving the nurses. Instead of cursing them like we normally would, we started forgiving them, and it unnerved them to no end. We had also started standing up for ourselves, not going to our 'treatments' so easily anymore.

Anyway, Vicky walked in, leering at us.

"You all are to come to the auditorium," she said

"Why?" I asked. She ignored me.

"And you," she pointed to Jonah, "are to come with me."

She exited, leaving Jonah to follow behind her, confused.

"do you think they're going to run a test of some sort on Jonah?" I asked.

"I think they are," he said, walking out, "and they want us to watch."

We filed into the auditorium, taking our assigned seats in the front. On the stage was a saturation chamber, with the Doctor standing proud in front of it. They were putting Jonah in there! They… they can't do that! It might affect him bad! A saturation chamber was a machine they would put you in. the thing spins, and while you're in it, it bombards you with flashing lights and sounds, showing you horrible things that make you scream. The philosophy behind it was that what would drive a sane man crazy would drive a crazy man sane.

Hence the name Crazy Man Sane.

"Welcome my children!" he boomed, smiling widely at us all. I snorted. Your one hell of a father _dear_ Mr. Turner. Bastard.

"I have gathered you all here today to witness an experiment of mine! We will put number 26, a boy who sees visions, into the Saturation Chamber, to see how the lights, sounds and images coupled with his visions will affect him!" he smiled again, his steel gray eyes glinting. They brought Jonah in. his hands were tied behind his back, his eyes blindfolded. He stumbled slightly, and Vicky kicked him, making him groan. She undid his hands, leading him too stand next to the Doctor, the man leering at Jonah. He whipped the blindfold off with a flourish, and Jonah's eyes widened at the sight of all of us.

"what are you going to do to me? He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Turner ignored him, grabbing his arm roughly and shoving the boy into the machine, slamming the door behind him. He flipped the switch.

And the screaming began.

At first it was just frightened whimpers as the contraption began to turn. And then they turned into shrieks as the light and sounds bombarded his senses. Then terrified screams as the images came, coupled with his horrifying visions. We heard him as he screamed and pled, his fists pounding the door as he begged the Doctor to let him out. Eventually he stopped fighting, just screaming and screaming as it spun him round. After a good nother 10 minutes Turner shut it off, opening the door with a hiss, Jonah's seemingly lifeless body tumbling to the cold floor. But soon he was on his feet, screaming, screaming, screaming at things we couldn't see, begging with an invisible person not to hurt him. His eyes lolled and rolled in his head. The Doctor laughed at the crazed boy, watching as the boy reeled, fighting imaginary demons. Jonah screamed and cried, falling to his knees on the stage and yanking at his hair, still screaming.

They broke Jonah.


	5. Chapter 4

Case 79

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

_He had said that it was obvious Turner did not believe in God because he did not show mercy._

_He was right._

"Okay okay!" the Doctor laughed, clapping his hands at the boy screaming on the floor.

Jonah was still on his knees, pulling clumps of raven hair out with his bare hands. He was crying too, the tears running down his face. The calm, loving, sane-acting Jonah we all loved was gone. In his place, the very picture of what his visions did to him. None of us knew they were this bad. And this, this thing that happened, was because of the Doctor. He brought Jonah's demons out in front of everyone.

And was laughing about it.

Nurses ran out, syringes filled with a clear fluid in hand. They tried to sedate him, but he screamed, clawed, kicked, shoved, and even _bit_ at the nurses, trying to fight. They eventually got him to the floor, plunging the syringe deep into his neck. His pain-filled scream sliced down my spine like a knife. He fell limp, his worn and exhausted body settling onto the floor. The nurses stood panting, hissing at the scratches and bites on them. I had to give him credit, the scrawny boy could fight.

"Would one of number 26's fellow patients from Sector D please take him back to his cell?" Turner asked dryly, waving a hand languidly at the body on the floor. We all immediately jumped up, running to Jonah's limp body. Benjamin approached him cautiously, and then he stooped. He gently scooped Jonah into his arms, cradling him to his chest. Jonah's head lolled over Benjy's arm as we carried him back to Sector D. it bobbed slightly with each step. We finally got there, me running ahead to open the door for Ben. He strode straight to Jonah's bed, and nestled him into it gently, pulling the covers over him. The room was silent. And then Jonah's soft voice could be heard.

"Benjamin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Jonah said his voice soft.

Benjy was shocked. "Don't apologize! It's not your fault, its Turner's."

"That man does not know God."

"How do you know?" I blurted. He looked straight at me, his azure eyes boring into mine.

"He did not show mercy."

The fire in his eyes was beautiful


	6. Chapter 5

Case 79

**Chapter 5: Mercy**

_I remember the day Mercy was born vividly, and can recall all insignificant details from the event. It still remains the most monumental moment of my life._

Jonah seemed changed after that day, and I think we did a little too. When before he had been almost pleasant and nice to the nurses, he grew cold to them, standing up to them more than anyone else. It was refreshing, someone standing up for a change. But everyone else is still too scared. What we really needed was a leader.

And we got one.

Several days after what we call the Demon incident, all of Sector D and the rest of the asylum were gathered in the cafeteria for lunch, eating the stuff we called Sludge. I was sitting next to my nurse Jared, who was pestering me like usual. Only today it was worse. I got up to dump my tray when he cornered me, my tray clattering to the ground. He had his fowl hands on me and was trying to pull my dress off. I screamed, screamed, trying to get him off me. But one helped, they were all to scared of the Doctor to try.

BAM!

In a flash of black and white Jared was on the floor, Jonah pinning him down.

And he had a knife.

The room was dead silent, everyone holding their breath. Jonah had the homemade knife up to Jared's throat, and Jared's eyes were wide with fear.

"D-don't k-kill m-me."

Jonah's head was cocked to one side, his eyes glittering. He pressed the knife harder to Jared's throat, drawing a little blood. He began to speak.

"You know what the difference between me and you is, doctor and patient?

Jared shakes his head hard, not wanting to upset the person who has a knife to his throat.

"We show mercy," he said, pushing Jared away and standing.

And thus Mercy was born.

His new name was Mercy.

His standing up for me in the cafeteria like that brought all of us hope. Mercy had stood up to Jared, and had made the man we all hated so much shake with fear. Mercy's teachings of love and forgiveness, which before had only reached us, were being broadcasted to the entire Institute. People started standing up to the nurses, and stopped fighting against each other. He taught us about forgiveness, and how you should forgive the people who hurt you, for they don't know what they are doing. He taught us about how fighting amongst ourselves is useless, and only if we stop we can have peace. He taught us straight from his worn and tattered Bible, reading us Gods word. People throughout the asylum were gaining faith and hope.

And the Doctor didn't like it.

He upped Mercy's shock treatments for one. His hair was now spiked on top of his head, and was singed slightly. He tortured the poor boy endlessly, trying to get him to buckle.

He never did.

But the question was how far would Turner go? So far he had only been doing small things to Mercy, and had even stooped to hurting his friends. It was only a matter of time before he outright attacked Mercy. And Mercy in turn just pushed harder, teaching us Scripture while rebelling against the Doctor.

It was a fierce battle.

And one day, the dam broke.

Number 52 from level three killed his nurse. Mercy was telling us that killing was not the answer, that just resisting was enough when the head nurses came after him, grabbing him right from the box he had been preaching on. And he resisted alright.

But what were they going to do to him?


End file.
